bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/My Time Here on BFW
Hey there everyone. So, you're probably wondering, why am I doing this blog? Well, coming up in April, I will have actually been a member of this wiki for 4 years. Boy does time fly. You're probably also wondering, "Well, if April marks 4 years, then why don't you just wait until then?" Well, I would probably forget to do it if I waited until then. Plus, Link, Michael, and Soda have done one (and I think some other users, and if I recall correctly, TTG said he might), so I figured I'd do one too. Anyways, I'll get started. How it Started Before I actually start, I would like to point out something that some of you have probably noted, while others didn't notice: I'm what you could classify as a wallflower. The reason I bring this up is because without these traits, I wouldn't be who I am. Hell, I probably wouldn't even know a lot of you. Anyways, I first created my wikia account when I was 14. Now, stupid, 14 year old me had no clue that a fanfiction version of Bully Wiki even existed, so I posted my fanfic work on Bully Wiki. Thankfully, Jeff informed me that fanfiction for Bully was posted here, so he moved it over here for me. My first fanfic was a crossover between The Warriors and Bully, and marked the debut of my first OC, Charles. It was horrendous, and it's a memory I'd like to repress. It was also around that time that I first met TheToughGuy(at that time known as BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN) After writing that, I began writing a new fanfic series revolving around Charles and his time at Bullworth Academy. During this time, I met MichaelDiaz101 and SirLinkalot96, and began collaborating with them, as well as TTG. Now that fanfic, it was even more horrendous than my first. There were so many grammar and puncuation errors(as I had one of the worst laptops to type on at the time), continuity errors, and overall the story was bland and boring. Plus, Charles was a total Marty Sue. As I've told Soda and Michael, imagine this place as a gigantic library, if that fanfic series was it's own section, I would burn it so nobody would have to see that. Now, multiple users on here did give me tips on to flesh out Charles, including an old user, ProfessorPinapple, but the story still turned out bad. I never even finished it, and never plan to. My Time Leaving Now aside from writing fanfic on here, I would talk to some of the other users, including Link, Michael, TTG, ProfessorPinapple, Hua Xiong, SodaCat, etc. However, I also became very preoccupied with matters in my own life, mostly school, as I was worried about keeping my grades up and really didn't have time to write anymore. I still checked in every now and then, but rarely edited. After that, I basically gave up on writing, as I felt I would never improve, and I just lost interest writing that aforementioned story. It wasn't until I started my junior year of high school that I was placed in a Creative Writing class. Now, when I first started, I thought to myself, "What the hell type of class is this going to be?" and I thought that I would hate it. Well, I was wrong. During that year, my teacher actually helped me on improving my writing skills. I worked on improving punctuation, grammar, the flow, character traits and character development, etc. I also started writing in different styles and point of views, including first person view, which is something that I had never done, as I was usually accustomed to a Third Person P.O.V. That class greatly improved my skills from when I first started on here, and I'm even taking it again this year, despite not getting credit, just due to my love of writing and to continue to work on improving my skills. My Creative Writing teacher is also my favorite teacher, so I owe my thanks to her. Returning to BFW The day after I got out of school for the summer, I decided to check back in on this wiki. I noticed that some new users had joined, and that the two faithful members who went through the empty years, TTG & Michael, were still on. I decided that I might post a one shot for a character I had been making, as well as revamping my old OC, Charles, and renamed him, "Charlie." I also decided to use the opportunity to switch it up and write in a first person pov for a change, to see how things turned out. I titled it A New Face at Bullworth. Soon after, I got sidetracked and left for a month. When I came back, I noticed that Soda had returned, and I met two new users, Lucky107, and most recently WayfinderOwl(aka Willow). As you all may know, ANFAB didn't end up being just a one shot. It's ended up evolving into my main series on here, and is currently at 10 chapters, and will be having a non-canon holiday themed side story soon. Out of all of the fanfic that I've written on here, it's probably the most well-written, although it still has its flaws. Before I conclude this, I'd like to give thanks to some of the users on here, and a litte more info on how I met them. TTG- TTG was actually one of the first people I met on him. I started to read his C-Money Series, and really enjoyed it. It then inspired me to write my second fanfic (despite mine turning out horrendous), and I ended up collaborating with him. He's a great person to talk to, easygoing, and a great writer. Michael- Aside from TTG, Michael is one of the people I've known on here the longest. As I did with TTG, I ended up collaborating with him on my second fanfic. He allows me to use his OCs Michael, Bradi, Jimmy, and Nicole in my stories, which I appreciate. Michael, along with other users, gives me feedback on ANFAB and gives me tips on areas where I can improve, which I greatly appreciate. He's a witty, easygoing, helpful guy who's great to strike up a conversation with, and a great writer. His works are very captivating. Soda- If my memory's correct, I believe I talked to Soda when she would occassionally visit c. 2 years ago, as she mentioned in her BFW & Me blog. It wasn't until I came back that I started talking to her more. Along with Michael and some other users, she's given me feedback on ANFAB and gives me tips on areas where I can improve, which I greatly appreciate. She's very friendly, helpul, great to talk with, and a great writer. The pieces she writes are always captivating to me. Link- I met Link shortly after I met Michael, and ended up collaborating with him, Michael, and TTG. Link and I share a lot of things in common, including similar taste in music, games, love for guitar, etc. Also, ironic, my birthday is the day after his. Link's a really easygoing, friendly person who's always great to talk to. I haven't read anything he's recently wrote, but when he did write on here, his work was great. Lucky- I met Lucky shortly after I came back. She is one of the other users who has given me feedback on ANFAB and gives me tips. She's friendly, easygoing, and great to talk to. She's also a great writer, and like many other users on here, can "hit you right in the feels" (as I like to put it) with her work. Willow- Compared to everyone else, she is the most recent person that I have met on here. From the stories that I've read of hers, she's a great writer, as well as a friendly person. Recently, she's began giving me feedback on ANFAB, which I greatly appreciate. I could go on, but I think I should get to the conclusion already. I've been rambling on long enough. Conclusion As you can see, during my time here, I've been through some stuff. Wrote some pretty shitty fanfics, left, improved my writing skills, came back, began writing a decent story, and met some great people. I know my story is not the best, it's definitely far from it, but it's way better from when I first started. Now, I'm in my final year of high school, just recently got done applying to colleges, and am typing this at almost 4:00 in the morning (Eastern Time. I need some freaking sleep!) This wiki is full of very friendly, helpful, and talented people, which is one of the things that I love about this place. Let's face it, if I didn't have all of you to talk to, I wouldn't be here. You all have given me a great experience on this wiki. To everyone I mentioned, this wallflower wants to thank you for being such great people. This has basically been my history of my time on this wiki, and I hope you all enjoyed. Category:Blog posts